Kickin it in Ireland
by jendallforever
Summary: Jacks cousin invites him and the crew to Ireland for two weeks and meets Kim and he starts flirting with her what will Jack do to stop his Cousin from stealing the girl he loves . Pairing: kick
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV

I was in my room on my laptop checking my email when a message popped up on the screen the message read ' you have mail ' . So I clicked on it and looked at who sent me an email I read the name at the top of the screen it read Finbarr O'Conner my cousin who lived in Ireland I wonder why he is sending me an email , so I click on the email and I read

'Dear Jack

Hi Jack it's your cousin Finbarr here . I know it has been ages since we saw each other so I asked my Mam if you could come to Ireland and she said yes and you can bring some friends I hope you will come because we can have so much fun because they have put a karate dojo in are town so I thinking of joining you can help me train . I hope to see you soon ,

From Finbarr .'

I can't believe I get to go home to Ireland . You see my mom is half Irish and when she met my dad she had me and then we moved back to my dads home town in America but I still used to visit my aunt Helen and her sons Finbarr and David but when my parents divorced mom and me moved to Seaford and I haven't seen them since so I can't wait to see them plus I can bring Rudy , Eddie , Jerry , Milton and Kim . Ok I will admit I have a crush on Kim and I think I am in love with her . Any way I have karate practice tomorrow so I will the guys then and it is Summer break so we won't have to worry about missing school. I close my laptop and get changed into my pjs turn off the light and get into bed I can't wait until tomorrow .


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I woke up and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans , a green bobby wasabi t-shirt and hoodie and a pair of green high top converse and go down stairs get some breakfast and grab my karate gear bag and head for the dojo . When I get to the dojo everyone except Jack is there , I walk in and go to the girls changing rooms and get changed into my GI and put on my belt and head out to the mats to start practicing . When I get out to the mats I see jack come in I say ' hey Jack are you ready to spar ' I have to tell everyone something ' he then calls the guys and Rudy and says ' guys my cousin who lives in Ireland invited me over and said I could bring 5 friends with me so what do you guys think do you all want to go ' everyone says ' yeah ' Jack then says ' ok the flight is tomorrow my cousin already paid and he will. Pick us up at airport so be at the airport tomorrow at 2am the flight leaves at 5am ' . After practice we all leave to start packing . When I get home I start packing and when I am finished I get dinner and head to bed it is going to be long day tomorrow but I can't wait .

At Jacks house

Jack's POV

When I got home I started packing and when I finished I got a shower and got changed into my pjs and went downstairs for a snack . When I got my snack I went back up stairs and got my lap top and looked up Ireland it had been so long since I was there I wanted to see some land marks . After looking up some land marks I rang my mom to tell, her that we were going tomorrow because she was on a business trip . After that I went to bed I can't wait until tomorrow .


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

At the airport

Jack's POV

I just arrived at the airport and was waiting for Kim to arrive we were waiting at the side of the door , at 2:05am Kim came running and says ' sorry I am late I woke up ten minutes late because my alarm didn't go off'' I say ' that's OK we were just getting ready to leave so everybody lets go ' we all start to go through the security check and when we got out we put our bags on the conveyor belt that brings them to the plane and we keep our hand luggage and we go to a café to have some food before the flight .

It was 4:30am and we were all ready to on the flight I found out we were in first class and I was sitting next to Kim for 13 hours . It was time to take off we were all on the plane I was sitting next to Kim Eddie was sitting next to Jerry and Milton was sitting next to Rudy . We took off and I started watching Alien's in the attic on my TV , I was half way through the movie when I felt something on my shoulder I pause the movie and took off my headphones and looked over to see Kim's head on my shoulder I smiled and put my free arm around her and turned the movie back on . After watching the movie I took out a notepad and wrote a letter to Kim about how I feel I will give it to her soon . I ask the flight attendant for a coke and a bag of hunkeydoreys and ate and them very quietly so I would not wake Kim up she was still asleep she must have been really tired . After I had my food and drink I turned on my iPod an fell asleep my arm still around Kim .

Kim's PO

VI woke to feel something around me I looked up to see Jack sleeping and his arm around me and my head on his shoulder I smiles to myself I have a big crush Jack I am in love with him . I don't want to wake him so I just stay where I am until he wakes up I hope that is not soon .


	4. Chapter 4

In Ireland

Kim's POV

The plane had just landed and we were all getting off the plane , everyone was exhausted we all needed some sleep . When we get our bags we go the arrivals area . A boy about are age and a women in her late thirties waving at Jack he walks over and hugs both of them and says ' Aunt Helen and Finbarr this my sensei Rudy my best friends Milton , Eddie , Jerry and Kim ', we all say hi and Helen says ' Ok your probably all exhausted from your trip and we have an hour's drive to Louth so let's get going ' we all get are bags and follow them out to their van and we all get in I have to sit in between Jack and his cousin Finbarr I think his name is anyway I was really tired and I fell asleep on Jack again but he didn't seem to mind , when I woke up Jack's arm was around me and he was asleep so was everyone else decides his cousin and aunt three sits up so I ask his cousin 'how long until me are in Louth ' he says ' about 10 minutes so is Jack your boyfriend ' I say ' no he is my best friend do ' .

Jack's POV

I wake to see my arm still around Kim and she was talking to my cousin I smile thank she likes him because when she doesn't like people it doesn't end to good , I ask Finbarr ' when will we be in Dundalk ' he says ' we are just arriving we should be at our house in 5 minutes ' I am so tired , I still have my arm around Kim she doesn't seem to mind maybe she likes me to .


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

We arrived at my cousins house and my aunt Helen says ' ok Jack you will be rooming with Finbarr , Rudy with Milton and Jerry with Eddie and Kim you are the only girl so you get your own room ' we all get our bags out of the van and go and find our rooms . I follow Finbarr upstairs to his room he opens the door and we walk in there is a bunk bed , a desk with loads of books I'm guessing for school , a closet and a TV . I say 'Finbarr which bunk is mine ' he says ' the bottom one ' I put my bags on the bed and he says ' come on dinners ready'. [time zones are different ]

We walk down to the kitchen and see everyone at the table , I sit down next to Kim and My aunt Helen says' before we have dinner I have to tell you all something I have been in touch with all of your parents since you will be here for two weeks you will have to go school because your summer break is nearly over ' we all groan 'fine but do we have to Irish we can't speak a word of it I say ' Aunt Helen says ' no you will all be in the same year as Finnbarr you start school in the morning and just so you know there is an material arts competition in the school the day after tomorrow so maybe you can all sign up ' we all get a bit happier after hearing this . We all finish dinner and head up to are rooms it will be a long day tomorrow .

The next day

I wake up and go into Finbarr's bathroom and get a shower and get changed , I put on a blue v-neck a red and blue plaid shirt red skinny jeans a pair of blue supra shoes and the bracelet Kim gave me . I walk downstairs and get breakfast I sit down and eat it with everyone but Milton he is still getting changed Aunt Helen says ' ok I have 5 bags with all of the books you will need ready for you and once you get to school get Finbarr to show you where to get your schedules ' we all nod and Milton comes in and gets breakfast . We have to walk to the school because it is only ten minutes away so we all start to walk to Finbarr's school I was talking to Kim and said ' are you going to enter the karate tournament ' she says' yeah I want to see how good the Irish are at karate ' I laugh we look up to see a big whit building must be the school .


	6. Chapter 6

Kims POV

The guys and I followed Jacks cousin to the office of the school to get are schedules . We all had the same classes except Finbarr I looked at my first class it said P.E. . I don't know what that is so before we split up from Finnbarr I ask him " what is P.E." he says " it'your version of gym and your in luck we are doing material arts for the week" . With that he wals to his class and the guys andi head to gym .

In the sports hall

Jack's POV

We were standing in a hall twice the size of the one in Seaford high , a bunch of people were staring at us . I hate the clothes they wake you wear a purple tshirt and a pair of orange shorts .after about two minutes the cach comes in and says " get into groups of five we will be practicing karate today so let's start with aback " I run over to Kim and the guys who were on a big sparring mat . The coach spent ten minutes showing us a move we all could do fr two years . I got bored so did the gang so I raised my hand and the cachlooks at me and says " yeah " I say " I was wondering if you know karatescan we just spar" he says " yeah I but know one here knows karate " I say " it just so happens that all of us are american juniorsparring team champions " he says " ok go do what you want " we steponto the mat I nodd at Kim and we start sparring she kicks my ankle and I nearly lose my footing but I try to do so spinning back kick but she just does a backflip andafter two minutes we finish and sotheguys who were taking turns sparring each other a bunch of guys staring at us and some girls saying I could do that ..

Cliffy


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update I had loads tests and I only went back to school on Monday so yeah that's it please review**

* * *

Kims POV

The rest of the day want by easy except we agot haveknow clue about Irish andvwebhave to write an essay about it or two ays time.

When I got back to Jacks cousins house I went to the kitchen table and startefinish do my homework . I finished it in twohours but the guys are all still doing it except for Jack so I ask him "hey Jack do you want to go for a walk he gets ups from his quickly and grabs my hands we go out he front door.

I asked Jack as we walkein footpath towards small town " so are you happy to be here" he says " yes and no I miss home but I love it here decides the Irish" we laugh and continue walking amd talking about random things .

We reach a small mall called " Dundalk shopping centre " we walk in and look at all the different stores . I shivered a bit and Jack asks " hy Kimmy ar you cold" " just a little " I say he hands me his hoodie I give him a hug and pull it on over my t-shirt.

I am still cold Jack notices so he wraps his arm sound my shoulders and pulls me into his chest . We keep walking then I see something familiar . I look over to my right to and see a building with Bobby Wasabi over the front . I nudge Jacks chest gently and he looks and seesit to and says " come on let's go check it out " and he still has a arm around me it sent shiversshown my spine because I am in love with Jack ok I admit it .

We walk up and peer through the window to see a dojo like our oneexcept a bit bigger and newer Jack lets go of my shoulders and intertwines his hand in mine I blush he pulls me towards a building that has a sign outside that says Tonys Takeaway on it . We go inside and get a burger and fries and a soda.

One hour latewere we're backs the hues discussing what to ðo tomorrow when Rudy says " well since a new dojo opened they holding a tournement tomorrow and I kinda sighed you guys up " we all agree and head off to bed .

I woke up a three o'clock and I couldn't go back to sleep so I went downstairs to get a drink of water . When I go get a glass from the press I hear footsteps behind me . I turn around to see Fiinbarr who sats " can't sleep " i nod my head he steps closer to me and says " I know a way to keep us busy " I step backwards and nearly trip but he catches me . I Try get away but I can't he is to strong he turns me around and leans in like he is going to kiss me . I pull away and get out of his grip an run as fast as I can to my room .

I shut the door and lock it so he can't try anything I get into the double begin themiddle of the room and pull the warm covers over me and shut my eyes .

I keep thinking about earlier with jack I really do love him and i know that I will tell him Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi I am updating as much I can please review love ya **

* * *

Jack's POV

I wake and get out of of the bottom bunk . I go into the bathroom connected to Finbars room and get a shower . After the shower I get changed and go down to the kitchen to breakfast.

When I get down to the kitchen I see Rudy and Kim eating breakfastwith Aunt Helen and Finbar . I grab a bowl and some milk and get the cerealabout and make my cereal . I sit down on a chair next to Kim and pour myself some orange juice.

We all start chatting " so what time is the karate tournement on at " I ask Rudy "starts at twelve so we should get there at about half eleven " says Rudy .

We all continue eating and the guys come down fully dressed and get breakfast.

After Breakfast

I upstairs and get my karate bag and put my gi and black belt into it and a bottle of water .

I was about to go downstairs when I see Finbar packing a bag I ask " hey Fin what are you packing for " he says " oh yeah I forgot to tell you I joined the blue scorpion dojo the one I mentioned in the email I sent you I am competing in the blue belt section today " .

An hour later

Kim's POV

We are all walking to the tournement . I kept as far away as possible from Finbar , who kept staring at me . I was beside Jack who kept glancing over at me worryingly . We continue walking until we reach a building that has assign over it I read it " the blue scorpion " . Rudy says " okay guys this I'd the dojo where the tournement is so come on " . We all walk in and Finbarr walks away to join his jojo thank god he is such a perve .

**hi again I know it is very bad grammer but I have dyslexia so I find grammar hard . Any way seam writing a new story calked two of a kind it's is a crossover with shake it up I will have a chapter up today .**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys sorry I took so long I had a lot of math and geography tests and my sorts teams have all resumed anyway hope you like it love ya guys .

* * *

Jacks POV

After the tournament the wasabi warriors went out and got pizza . After that I got a text from my mom saying that we would all have to come home on Friday because there was a emergency . I told everyone and we all started packing. That night Finbar said that his friend Andrew was having a party and we were all invited . We agreed to go .

I noticed Kim was very tense around Finbar so after he told us I grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs to our room and said " ok what is up with Kim whenever you are around her " he said " oh I tried to kiss her but she ran away before anything could happen " " you what! You are do dead you know that I love Kim don't touch her again. "

At the party

Kim'sPOV

When we got to the party Jack ,Milton , Eddie and jerry and I all went over to a small room where no one was and sat down on the coach . I sat next to Jack who was sticking really close to me after he talked to Finbar earlier .We talked about are time here and about how happy we are about heading home tomorrow when I a group of guys about are age came in told us that we need to go tomain living room .

We all went into the living room to see Finbar fighting with one of the guys in my technology class . Jack ripped Finbar off the guy and held him back the other guy was been held back by his friend .

We let and Jack told Finbar to go to his dojo and to let off some steam and he did as we walked home I shivered Jack noticed and took off his hoodie and handed it to me .I still shivered a tiny bit so he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I smiled I finally relied that I was undeniably in love with jack.

That night

It was about ten pm and alway lying in bed listening to thunder and heavy rain pounding off the roof. I am really scared of thunderstorms. I whimpered as thunder bashed in the sky and hid my face under mycovers when I heard the door squeak open . I looked up to see Jack standing there inpony red plaid pj bottoms . He came over and said " can't sleep " I nodded he slipped in under the covers and grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest.

I snuggled into his bare chest and he whispered into my ear " it's ok I got ya " . I heard another clap of thunder and jumped . Jack just pulled me back in turned my face towards his I say " thanks Jack but why are you not sleeping in your room " .

" I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard you whimpering so I came in to help you get some sleep because we leave soon And...

Jacks POV

I said to Kim " I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard you whimpering so I came in to help you get some sleep because we leave soon And...

I love you " she looked up at me and looked very surprised but she said " Jack I love you to " I was so happy i gently kissed her soft lips.

Shee puLled away and asked " are we like together now " I nodded " does this answer your question " he kissed her again. Soon they both fell asleep .


	10. Chapter 10

Hi here is chapter 10

* * *

Jacks POV

The next morning we all packed and headed to the airport . I can't believe all what has happened in one week anyway.

We are on the plane Kim is sleeping with her head on my lap . I miss home and my family but I will miss my aunty and cosin even if he is a butthead .

* * *

Sorry about it being so short last chapter might do a sequel if I get a couple of reviews plus I am starting a new story tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi it's jendallforever here I am writing a new story called my stepsister for kickin it it should be out tonight . **

**Thanks for all your support throughout this story I love ya guys plus I adopted golden elements and I should have chapter 7 for it out tonight . **

**And if you want a sequel just IM mair review this chapter with ideas or any other kickin it story requests because I have a severe case of writers block.**

**Love ya guys even the haters and I write for ye . **

**So as we say in Irish Slan leat Agus go raibh Maith agat.**

**It means good bye and thank you very much .**

**Yours truly Jendallforever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys**

**Some of you wanted a sequel so I did one it's called kickin it in Ireand reversed. The third chapter should be out soon .**

**Anyway I have a new story called my stepsister , a oneshot called Kais messed up life and I adopted golden elements as well.**

**I just wanted to say thank yo for the support I got on my first fanfic .**

**I got 23 reviews, 13 favourites, 25followers and 11,770 views .**

**Thanks again jendallforever**


End file.
